Generation J
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: They are the next generation... they have a duty, a power locked deep within all of them... they hold the key to our very future! Forgive me for the prologue, I was sleepy and instead of writing, i copied and pasted a preiview of it onto a blank document
1. Prologue

Generation J

Hello! My dad got his Laptop online so I'm back in action! My second Saga, Generation J, will be the ultimate experience (I hope)! You chose the new Saga; you chose the name Timothy Humberto Long. Yes, I chose your name too YFWE. Summary up later.

Prologue

I am Timothy Long and I am 11 years old. My father, Jake Long was an amazing kid. In only 12 years, the earth was rebuilt. In case you want to know, my middle name is Humberto. My father's new friend, Tito Tortellini suggested it. You know, I've had some pretty crazy adventures myself. Like the dark battle between me and Felix Dark. Oh? You want to hear about it? Okay. It started just seven months ago…

I was only ten at the time… my father and I was at the park when a huge black hawk swooped down and attacked us. I somehow turned into a silver Dragon. I hurled a red fireball at the behemoth, destroying it. But this was strange. Why? I'm not supposed to have them. "I… I'm a dragon, Father? How? You told me dragon powers skip a generation!"

"I don't know how either…"

"Ho, ho, ho! Because HE is back."

"Who are you? And who is he?" Jake asks.

"HE is Felix Dark! He has returned, in a new body until someone frees him. And me? I am the Pixie Lord!"

"Pixie Lord?" Jake and (You decide) say in unison.

"Yes. I have talked to the Great Dragon, and your son's powers are needed! The magic world lives in fear!"

"Father, what's going on?"

"Ho, ho, ho! Young one, you are about to embark on the biggest adventure of your life!" He wasn't kidding. I thought school bullies were bad enough. But this… this was going to decide the fate of the galaxy…

Ok. Now, I need your help deciding what magical creatures to use next. An evil Troll? Or an Abominable Snowman? Decide!


	2. Chapter I: Enter Lord Dark

Sorry for the Prologue, I was half asleep when I wrote it. It was a long day. Anyway, I'll start Chapter One now.

Chapter I: Lord Dark

Disclaimer: Do not own the Kansas song title.

Normal POV

Several furry creatures scurry under the large George Washington Bridge 2.0. They hurried away from the light and hid in a large hole in one of the pillars. "My children… You've returned with food?" in a strange language they reply no. "Those humans are destroying our resources… how about supplies for the Over World?" This time, they reply yes. "Excellent… my children, today we strike!"

Timothy's POV

The day was very, very hot, not a cloud in the sky. I started to suspect something when 3 troll reports were given to the police, which was strange, trolls can't come out during the day. I walked outside in a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts. In case you wanna' know, I have Black hair and Blue eyes. I couldn't see well since it was so bright, but that's beside the point. I see a little Fuzz ball scurry past me. Then it quickly runs back to me, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by hundreds of furry trolls. "Dang… I'm surrounded by tiny Fuzz balls. Wait, what am I worried about? I can just burn em'!"

"Fall back my minions!"

"Glurkon!" They say. What a strange language.

"Glurkon?"

"My name. Master Glurkon of the troll kingdom. But I am not here for you; the human problem will soon be taken care of… by Lord Dark!"

"What the…? My father told me of him! Why has he returned?"

"Why else? To end the human race! He is no longer a messenger of evil; he is the God of evil! His mighty power will surely destroy you! All hail Lord Dark!" Several pillars of fire shoot from the ground and Felix Dark, in a wicked looking armor appears. His Body, legs, and arm armor was a human skeleton while his helmet was a human skull with horns.

"Timothy Long! Son of Jake Long, am I correct?"

"What's it to you?"

"Me? Oh, nothing really. I don't need names or reasons to kill anyone anyway!"

"Let's just fight."

"If you wish…" Dark pulls out to blades made entirely of large dragon teeth. He angrily spins around in a fiery tornado destroying everything in his path.

"Dragon-up!" I transform into a dragon and caught the blades in my claws and sent him flying.

"UNNGH!" Dark kick jumps off a wall and onto my head. He brings up his blade and tries to shove it through me, I, however kept moving, so he couldn't get me. He flew into a wall and yelled out in pain. "Insolent child! Burn forever in the fiery Underworld!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"I live there." Just then an idea hit me. I pretended to ram my head into his chest. Before I hit I swung my arms upwards and throw him to the ground. "How can I be losing to a child…? Glurkon, finish him!"

"Yes my lord!" Glurkon pulls out to machine guns. "It'll be my _Fun_ pleasure…"

"Oh sh…" Before I could finish, he fires several rounds at me, nearly hitting me.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" I throw several fireballs at him, burning him. "GWAHHH! GWAH, GWAHH!" He screams. A horrible scream is heard and Glurkon turns into a pile of burnt troll hair.

"I better not have to clean this up."

Next, Banshee or that Snowman dude? In case you haven't noticed, you decide the next villain here! Oh, and I'm inserting two more boys and a girl to be Timothy's friends, quickly! Decide there names!


	3. Chapter II: Shadow Men

You guys must REALLY hate me. But my writer's block has been vanquished! Tory A., Just a quick note: I'm thinking of deleting then redoing Teen Titans: Under Fire. Tell me if you think that's a good idea, I'm going to have a new summary, which should draw more attention. And I'll also have longer chapters. Anyway, here's the long awaited Chapter II. One more thing, the Banshee thing has been eliminated, sorry if I disappointed ya, but I just couldn't make a good Banshee chapter. And now for the chapter.

Chapter II: Shadow Men

"Shadow Men… mythical creatures of Terror and Chaos. They creep from dark alleys, trees, and dark places. They are also called ghosts. Now, the Shadow Lord, Milixious, has captured young children. As the new American Dragon, you must stop them Timothy, can you do it?"

"Yes Father."

"They are wily creatures, and will stop at nothing to destroy you. Watch for foul play."

"I know, I know."

"Good. Now remember what I taught you and go!"

"Yes Father!"

… … … … …

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" A little girl asks.

"Your Mommy is… not available."

"A SHADOW MAN! HELP M…." Milixious covers the child's mouth and takes her into the sewers where she sees a large hole in a wall. Inside was a bunch of tents. Similar holes with the same tents were everywhere. "Put her with the others."

"No!"

"A dragon?"

"Put her down."

"What? You command me? I don't think so!" The Shadow Lord Milixious was tall and black. His eyes were yellow and he had a purple body suit with a black M on it. He had a large black Katana that glowed purple with evil energy. "It's over!" Milixious dashes forward and slashes Timothy with his sword. Tim flies into the air and takes a small pipe from the wall. He draws it upward then hits the Shadow Lord over the head. "GAH!" Milixious throws his sword as a dagger, nearly hitting Tim, but hit a wall instead.

"Bad idea." Tim walks forward and burns the Shadow Lord. Now covered in ashes he takes his sword and attempts to behead Tim. Tim grabs the blade in mid air and reverses it's direction. The girl covers her eyes as the sword totally destroys Milixious. "Who says Ghosts can't be hurt?" All the Shadow Men disappear as their master does.

"Bravo dragon, Bravo."

"Dark!"

"Ha, ha, ha… How have we been? No matter, I must reawaken my prize. I knew you would go for the Shadow Man bait, and that little girl! Dragos, you no longer need that form." The little girl transforms into a part dragon part human monster with red scaly skin. "Now dragon, for my prize!" Dark destroys the wall and reveals a huge black Knight with a large red sword with a crescent moon at the tip and a star on the hilt incased in ice. "Omega! The Black Knight!"

"No! I've heard of him!"

"Then you know his power. It's over now, dragon. It's the end of the world!"

"You can't reawaken him!" Timothy attempts to burn Dark to the ground, but fails. Dark walks through the fire like it isn't there and grabs Timothy by the neck.

"You, young dragon, will soon perish in my glory!"

"Not on my watch! Put my son down!"

"Jake Long… feel my glorious wrath!" Blue fire sweeps across the room, harming only Jake.

"Another day Timothy, another day.

That's it. The next chapter, 'Beyond The Door' will reveal everything about Omega The Dark Knight. But I'll call him Omega for short. P.S. Congrats Tory A.! I see you finally became a member of I'll be looking forward to your first story.


	4. Chapter III: Beyond The Door

This chapter is going to focus on Felix Dark and Omega only. You will learn more about Omega, and Dark's secret childhood. You will learn why he hates dragons. This chapter might not have a lot of action, but it will be good. Oh and Tory A. of wicked fire, you don't think I never check who put me in their favorites, do you? Well actually, I don't. I'm just… psychic.

Chapter III: Beyond The Door

In space floated a large castle (If you've played Dark Chronicle it looks like Moon Flower Palace). 'Father… and my poor Mother…. Why… I will avenge you! That assassin…' Felix says in his mind. 'I remember that day all to well. It was cold… a cold night. My father was rich, a big businessman. My mother, she was a poor woman living on the streets, until my father found her. I was only 8 when it happened, because my original mother divorced. It was hard for me, but she was a hope… a hope that someone loved me! My father never had enough time for me… he shoved me away like I was trash. Her… she was different... she loved me… until someone killed her, put a bomb in her car and obliterated her. My father was assassinated that same night. I saw it, it came and beheaded him. That assassin was a dragon! Now I know… dragons are evil creatures that must be exterminated!' "It's time." Dark said. "Launch Project Omega!" A container with a large  on it was launched from the palace.

On earth, people of New York all saw the large capsule falling towards them. In NYC, people run screaming from central park as the capsule crash lands. Omega looking totally different crawls out of the twisted wreckage. He had red armor instead of black with a purple sword, looking like before. His helmet was red with a large black glass over the eyes and nose, leaving only the mouth exposed. "GGGGRRRRAAAHHHHH!"

… … … … …

"Father… what exactly is Omega?"

"Timothy, I hoped this day would never come. Omega… is something unlike you've ever faced. I fought him once before, he is a shape shifter. His true form is still unknown, but in a prophecy it states that "The monster born of darkness will come to call upon the creatures of shadows to block out the sun, preparing the earth for it's new wretched king", We're in trouble. Omega was a being of light at one point, a savior for the earth. He vanquished every evil foe for his kingdom. Then, one day, something happened, Omega attacked all his people, and became the very monster he was trying to prevent from coming. Since then, Omega has been a feared name among all mankind.

"Very nice history lesson Mr. Long. You know, let me give YOU a history lesson now." It was Felix Dark, in all his wicked glory. "My parents were killed by a dragon, the leader of dragons at the time. He was an influence on all dragons today… that dragon was your Grand Father! All dragons are evil creatures that must be killed! Now, with Omega, I will avenge my parents!"

"…" Jake and Timothy were speechless.

"Omega will prepare this earth for me… its new king!"

"No!" Jake tries to punch Dark but misses. Dark threw Jake into a wall.

"I don't want to kill you now, I'll let Omega have fun with you first!" Just then, Omega rips the roof off the house. Dark jumps onto Omega's shoulder. "Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Review please. Next chapter is on its way. There are VII (7) chapters in this story and the next four are actually four different parts. Anyway, I'm going to go and watch the Fantastic Four movie now. Oh, and YFWE, you said I was rich. I rather call it having ties to the government. Looks at the General Where's my pudding? "Coming sir!"


	5. Judegement Day Part I

Judgment Day Part I: Nevermore 

Omega's arms open up and he fire hundreds of missiles at the house. Everyone ran out quickly before it was destroyed. Omega then set his sites on the two dragons. "RAH!" The large roar shook the ground. Omega held his fists out and opened them, and in his palms were eyes. Each one stared at a dragon before firing a powerful laser. "ARAAH!" it roared in frustration as they run from the attack.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Running around like blind mice!" Dark shouted in enjoyment. "Perfect! Continue Omega, my pet!" Black shadow demons rise up and attempt to kill the two dragons. "Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" More lasers are fired at the two while the demons surround them.

"AAAHHHH!" Jake screams as the powerful lasers hit him. The military is then brought in and timothy changes into a dragon.

"Come on big boy!" The general screams. "FIRE!" All the artillery is fired at Omega and thick black smoke fills the area. The smoke clears and omega removes his hands from his face, completely unharmed, along with dark. "What the…"

"Watch your mouth!" Dark says. "Better yet, wash it! Let me help. Omega?" Omega creates a wave of water that slams into the army and timothy sending them flying back. "Don't you see? Omega and I are invincible! The earth's darkest hour is here! All hail your new king!" Dark jumps down and pulls out his large sword, preparing to behead the dragon. Timothy surprisingly brings out a long blade.

"Didn't I mention? I'm a master at using the sword!" Timothy says.

"Then now we can have some real fun!" Dark swings his blade at the dragon with extreme force. Timothy quickly blocks it. "You know Timothy, I'm not using my dark powers, it wouldn't be fair if you used your dragon powers." Timothy turns into a human.

"Now let's fight." Timothy jumps into the air and thrusts his sword downward at Dark. Dark rolls away before trying to thrust his sword into our hero's chest.

"Do you ever give up?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"No." Timothy hits Dark's sword knocking it out of his hand. "Well dragon… you've won for now. Omega! My pet, return to me!" Omega stares at Felix.

"I am not your pet, nor will I come to you!" Omega says in a dark menacing voice. "You are MY pet, Dark!"

"What? You will not have free will! I released you!"

"Says you. Now, bow to me."

"Never!"

"Then perish." Dark gets raised up in the air by an invisible force and fire shoots through Omega's hands and incinerates Dark. (If you've seen Teen Titans The End part I, it looks like Slade being burned at the end) "Ah, ha, ah, ha, ha, ha!"

To Be Continued…

You could see the To Be Continued from a mile away. Anyway, since this story has 3 chapters until the end, I'll update like, once or twice a day. Don't want to keep you waiting. Anyway, about Timothy's friends, they'll appear in the sequel. That's right, another 3 story saga. After the Timothy saga, I'll go to Timothy's child's saga. My sagas will end at the third, when Jake dies at the age of 98. Anyways, time for a few responses and thankyous.

Lavenderpaw: Omega dragon? Well I don't like Dragon Ball, why? Dunno. Anyway, the whole Omega and Omega Dragon thing is just a coincidence.

Tory A. of wicked fire: A piece of advice, stop the sugar. You have never seen me with a sugar overdose; I almost blew up my house once. And thanks for the complement; the hardest part of the last chapter was the prophecy.

Three more chapters to go! Yay! I just hope you guys don't kill me for the ending I have planned… . 


	6. Judgement Day Part II: Terror Time

Well guys, I need to know. Of the four Jake Long stories I submitted, which one is the best? Revenge of the Dragon, If Only You Knew, Age of the Dragon, or This one, Generation J? Which is the best in your opinion, I need to know. I highly doubt anything of mine can beat If Only You Knew though. **Tory A. of wicked fire:** Sugar overdoses being good? Well I guess that's true; it does get me through Karate. On topic, Timothy is 12, but if you remember he's telling a story when he was 11. Well, on with the story.

Judgment Day Part II: Terror Time

"Grah!" Omega smashes his fist into another building, which our hero narrowly dodges. "ARGH! Stop moving you little runt!" Omega turns his hands into claws and smashes them into the ground, but misses Timothy who is now in his dragon form. "What? They're stuck!"

"Ha!"

… … … … …

Jake lie in rubble badly injured. "…Rose!" Jake jumped up. "I gotta find her, I hope she's alright."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"AAAHHHH!" Jake covers his ears.

"Jake Long… …"

"A banshee!"

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"What do you want?"

"To make you suffer. You know your wrong doings well."

"Argh…"

"What's wrong? Banshee got your tongue?"

"Shut-up. That's in the past."

"To me, the past is present, and future is past."

"…" The Banshee rips off her cloak. Her face was a pale white and she had long green hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Her body was mainly like a ghost's and she had long sharp claws.

"If you want to go…" Her lips slowly curled into an evil grin. "…You'll have to fight!"

"Fine." Jake morphs into a dragon. "Let's fight."

… … … … …

Timothy continued to taunt Omega. "Planetoid of oblivion!" A large chunk of rock appeared in the sky and hit the ground, wiping out pretty much everything around it.

"Whoa!"

"That's only a token of my power; true power has yet to come!"

… … … … …

"Mr. President, here." The General hands the president a paper.

"I see. Use whatever we got to destroy Omega; the earth is in your hands General."

"Yes sir."

Sorry for the delay, but this one took a lot of thought. I was going to post this yesterday, but I decided to redo this. Well, two chapters down, two to go.


	7. Judgment Day Part III: Losing Sight of a

One question before I start. Does anyone know where Lavenderpaw went? Just wondering because She (Or he) hasn't reviewed for a while. Oh, and I made this from 4 parts to 3. Tory A. of wicked fire: Going to Florida? Moving there or vacation? That's where the hurricanes go through! Anyways, I will rewrite TTUnder Fire soon.

Judgment Day Part III: Losing Sight of a Tomorrow

"NO!" It had been 3 days since the president ordered the destruction of Omega. With Timothy's help, they finally stopped Omega.

Meanwhile, as Omega was defeated, the banshee had finally disappeared. "What?"

Back where Omega was, the smoke had disappeared and Omega's armor was scattered across the area. Just then, a white light appears. An angel like being appears. He had one red eye with one blue eye and a white robe with long silver hair. He had a large Dragon wing and a large Angel wing with claws on one hand and a silver gauntlet on the other. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" his wicked laugh echoed. He had two voices, the voice of a teenage male and the dark voice of a demon speaking as one. "It's over!"

"Who are you?"

"The true form of Omega, I am Seymour, the Dark Lord." (Yes, I know there is a Seymour in Final Fantasy X or XI, but this is not the same guy)

"Seymour?"

"Yes, and my glorious new world will not have you human freaks!"

"Freaks?" Jake asked.

"The only freak around here is you." Timothy ads.

"You are sadly mistaken. You dragons and humans did marvelous things, but were blind to your true purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Yes; your purpose. It was long forgotten, it was to serve me!"

"What? Never!"

"All you creatures are alike, you're all rebellious! Well, I'll end that! Holy Flare!" A white fire engulfs the army, incinerating it.

"What the?"

"My latest work, like it?" Seymour says sarcastically.

"RRAAHHH!" Jake runs head first into Seymour's chest, but hurt his head instead of Seymour.

"Petty creature!"

"Father!" Timothy blasts Seymour from behind but Seymour suffers no damage.

"Worthless!" Seymour punches Timothy into building. "You're all worthless!"

"Fire!" A whole military of Dragons walk into the city, all-firing upon the Dark Angel, Seymour. The smoke clears and the entire area was burning, Seymour then unfolds his wings and is completely unharmed.

"Insolence!" He screams angrily. "Total insolence!" Seymour's Gauntlet glows whit and he punches a fiery fist into the army of dragons, burning half of them. "Burn, burn, burn!" He punches three more times, this time un-harming them.

"Heat resistant armor…" Jake says.

"Does it make a difference?" Seymour asks. "They know they'll die before me eventually!"

"You'll never win!" Timothy blasts a building and forces it to fall on Seymour.

"Little oaf!"

The military fires on the now distracted Seymour.

"RAH!" He screams. Jake claws at Seymour's face, scaring him.

"Fire!" The lead dragon screams. They blast Seymour again.

"NO!" Seymour yells. Timothy, with all his might blasts Seymour one last time. Seymour starts burning up, screaming. "I will return… you'll see! And when I do… RRRAAAHHHH!" Seymour totally disappears. Out of the blue ran Rose, looking for Jake.

"Rose!"

"Jake!" They hug each other and look at their son.

"You did well Timothy. It would take a lot of bravery to stand up to him."

"Thanks dad."

"I just can't get those words out of my head: 'Your purpose is to serve me!'"

"I know. I wonder what he meant…"

THE EN… "Hold it! That's it? It can't be!"

General, did you find my candy stash?

"No…"

You're fired. Anyway, look for a sequel soon. I don't have a definite title though, but look out for my name anyway. Oh yes, Seymour will be THE main enemy of my saga from here on out, alright? Good.

Now, THE END… Or is it? 


End file.
